Surviving Isla Sorna
by BLUENIGHT23
Summary: Erik and his best friend, Amy, get stranded on Isla Sorna. They both have to try surviving alone for eight weeks. This story follows him, his friend, and later the rest of the crew. Erik/OC. Takes place during Jurassic Park III.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park.

**Chapter One**

_(Eric's Pov.)_

It was my last day of school. I was so happy that it was finally going to be summer because my soon-to-be stepfather was going to take me and one other person, of my choosing, to Costa Rica in a few weeks. Of course I was planning on asking my best friend Amy to come with me. We have been best friends since we were little. Amy is a tomboy with blond shoulder-length hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. She is the smallest kid in my grade and many kids like to tease her about it. Their teasing never seemed to affect her, but I still stood up for her when they did. She also was a very fast runner.

Finally the school bell rang and I gathered my stuff to leave. I glanced over to Amy who gave me an excited smile. I walked over to her.

"I can't believe school's over." she told me.

"I know. I can't either." I replied. "Hey, I need to talk to you about something while we're walking home."

"Okay, let's go." she told me and we started walking towards our homes.

"How come we're best friends and I've never been to your house before? I never even met you parents before." I told her while walking.

"Well…Uh… They don't really like visitors." I knew she was lying, but I decided to drop it.

"Anyway, you know about the trip to Costa Rica I've been talking to you about?"

"Yeah, you can't stop going on and on about it." she told me laughing.

"Well Ben said that I can take a friend and I want you to come."

"Oh, I don't know, Eric."

"Come on, please." I pleaded with her. "We will pay for everything."

She sighed. "I guess I could talk to the... I mean my parents about it." she told me.

"Yes!" I hugged her. "You're the best."

"I know." she said smiling. "I will call you tonight and tell you what they say."

_Later:_

"Eric, it's time for dinner." My mom told me. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. We had ordered pizza since my mom never was a very good cook. Before my parents were divorced, my dad was the one that always used to cook. Then I started eating. A few minutes later the phone rang.

"I'll get it." My mom told me.

"Hello… Oh hi, Amy. How are you…Oh I'm fine. Would you like to talk to Erik? Okay… Erik, it's for you." she told me. I got up and took the phone from my mom and went to my room.

"Hello?"

"_Guess what…_" Amy said on the other line.

"What?" I asked her.

"_They said I can go with you to Costa Rica._"

"Really, that's great." I told her.

"_I know. I can't wait._"

_Three weeks later:_

We were getting ready to land in Costa Rica. I was so excited. I have been waiting for this day for months. Finally we landed and got off the plane.

"Come on kids. Let's hurry up and get are bags so we can go to the hotel." Ben told us.

About an hour later we were at the hotel. Amy was in the room across from ours. A few minutes later she came over to our room.

"So, what are we doing today?" she asked us.

"Well, some friends of mine agreed to take us on a boat and go paragliding near Isla Sorna." Ben told us.

"But I thought that that area was restricted." Amy said.

"It is, but I'm sure it will be alright just this once." Ben said.

Soon enough we were on a boat getting the equipment on needed to go paragliding. They strapped us all in.

"Are you sure this can hold all of us." I asked one of Ben's friends.

"Well, considering how underweight your friend is, it wouldn't be a problem. Here you go, my friend." he said as he hooked the rope onto us. Amy glared at him for his remark about her being underweight.

"Make sure you get us as close as you can. I'll give you something extra if you make it a good trip." Ben told them.

"I'm going to get you close, my friend, but not too close. You don't want to be eaten." he joked. "You ready, _amigo_?"

"Ready!" We all said.

"One, two, three!" Ben pulled the shoot opened and we flew up into the air and we all whooped. We flew higher and higher. Ben was videotaping all the action.

"Scared?" Ben asked us.

"Uh-Uh. This is great!" I replied.

"This is awesome!" Amy said.

"See anything yet?" I asked them.

"No." they both said.

Soon we lost sight of the boat because of a cloudy mist. Then we felt a bump.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Amy asked us.

Then we felt a few more bumps.

"What's going on?" I asked Ben.

"I don't know." Ben replied.

Then the boat reappeared, with no one in it.

"What happened to them?" Amy asked.

"Where'd they go?" I asked.

"I don't know." Ben replied.

Then we saw rocks ahead of the boat that had no one on it..

"Ahhhhhhh! "We're going to crash!" I screamed.

"No, we're not. Move your hands." Ben told us. Then he unhooked us from the rope attached to the boat, which then slammed into the rocks. Ben then grabbed the two handles that steered us. "I'm going to try to land us on that Island."

"Are you crazy? There are dinosaurs on that island that will shred us to pieces!" Amy told him.

"I don't think we have any other choice." he told her. Then he started to lower us to the Island.

"Watch out, you're getting to close to the trees." I warned Ben, but then we started to hit a few branches.

"Hang on!" Ben told us. The sharp branches had made a hole in our shoot, and now we were plummeting towards the ground, through the trees. Then we all of a sudden stopped. Our shoot had got caught in the branches. We were about six feet from the ground.

"Okay, I'm going to unhook you two, alright?" Ben said. "Amy, you first."

"Alright." Amy said.

"One, two, three!" and he unhooked Amy and she fell to the ground.

"Now you, Erik. One, two, three!" Then I too was unhooked. When I stood up I noticed the camera was still on so I turned it off.

"I'm going to unhook myself now." Ben told us.

Then we heard a weird screeching noise.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"I have no idea." I told her. Then we saw two raptors jump out from behind the bushes right front of us.


	2. Chapter 2: Day One

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park.

**Chapter Two: Day One**

The raptors hissed at us as they stared us down. I glanced at Amy who was as pale as snow. She was as still as a statue. Then I looked back at Ben who was scrambling to get loose, but could not succeed.

I glanced back at Amy. "Run." I whispered to her. She didn't move. "Amy, run!" I grabbed her hand and began running as fast as I can away from the raptors. I didn't look back, but I knew one of the raptors were behind us. I knew that we couldn't run for much longer. The raptor was gaining on us. I started to look for a tree that we could quickly climb up on. Then I found one straight in front of us. We finally got to the tree. I pushed Amy up first. Then Amy helped me up. We were safe, out of reach from the raptor.

The raptor tried to get to us. It had tried climbing the tree and had tried snatching us, but couldn't.

Then I heard Amy's small faint voice mutter. "Please, make it go away. Make it stop" she whispered to herself. Finally the raptor gave up and started running back to its companion who was with Ben. We sighed in relief, but the relief didn't last long. We heard a blood curdling scream. It came from the direction Ben was, but the scream did not last long. All of a sudden, everything went silent. Ben was dead.

"Erik, they killed him. They killed Ben." I heard Amy whisper to me. I turned to look at her. She had fear written all over her face. She had never been scared before, at least not in front of me. It was a side of her I had never seen before.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay." I told her, but I really did not know what was going to happen to us.

"What are we going to do?" she asked me.

"I don't know yet, but I do know that we need to get down from this tree."

"Are you crazy? What if they get us?"

"We can't stay here. They'll be back with more. Now is our best chance. We need to find a better and safer place." I started my way down the tree, but Amy didn't follow.

"I'm not going to leave this tree." she told me stubbornly. "I don't want to end up like Ben."

"Amy, I promise I won't let anything hurt you, but you have to come down."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I told her.

Then she started down to tree also and we soon got to the ground.

"I think we should go this way. I remember reading something about an old lab in Dr. Grant's book and it was close to the middle of the island." I told her

"Yeah, but this isn't even the same island." she told me.

"I know, but right now, if there is a lab, that may be are best bet." I said.

"Okay, let's go."

We started heading towards to center of the island.

"Do you think someone will come looking for us?" Amy asked me all of a sudden.

"Well, yeah. Soon someone will realize we're missing and they will send a search party for us."

"I hope they come looking for us soon. I really don't want to end up as dinosaur food."

"Me too."

We had been walking for hours it seemed and we still have not found a lab.

"Erik, it's getting dark. We should probably find some place safe to stay for the night." Amy told me.

"Yeah, okay." I replied. Then I saw a cave up ahead with a small entrance, but it was just big enough for us to fit through. "I think that cave up ahead may be our safest bet." I told Amy.

"Alright."

Then we crawled through the cave entrance. It was pitch black inside. I reached in my pocket to see if I had anything useful. Then I found something and I pulled it out. It had buttons on it so I pressed one of the buttons that lit it up.

"You had a cell phone all this time, and you didn't even use it!" Amy screamed at me.

"I must have forgotten I had it in my pocket." I said.

"We could have been off this dinosaur infested island by now if you'd remembered." she yelled.

"Be quite, Amy! You're going to let all the dinosaurs know we're in here." I whispered loudly.

"Fine! Now try calling for help or something." she whispered.

I held my phone up and tried to dial my parents, but it did nothing.

"There's no signal." I told her.

"So you can't call anyone, not even any emergency numbers."

"Yep." I sighed.

"Well that's good news." Amy said sarcastically.

"Well, let's just get some sleep for the night. We had a long day today, and we could really use the rest."

"Okay." Amy replied.

It was very cold in the cave. It was about twenty degrees cooler then the outside, which was already pretty cold. I took off my jacket and placed it over me and Amy and soon both of us were asleep.

**A/N: So what did you think of chapter two? **


	3. Chapter 3: Day Two

**A/N: I am REALY sorry for not updating for a really long time. I've been really busy. I am going to try to update more often now. Sorry to keep you waiting. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park.

**Chapter Three: Day Two**

_(Erik's Pov.)_

"Amy, wake up. We have to get going now." I gently shook her.

"Ten more minutes." She muttered.

"Amy, we have to find the lab." I told her.

"If there even is a lab." she replied gruffly.

"Come on. Let's go." I grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Then we crawled out of the cave and began walking. A few minutes later we reached a wide river.

"I think we will have cross." I told Amy.

Amy's face suddenly went pale.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Nothing…I just don't think we should cross." she replied.

"Why?"

"I just don't like being in water."

"You were fine on boat."

"Yeah, but I was in a boat, not in the water."

"But swimming across may be the only way to get to the other side. Why don't you like being in water?" I asked her.

"Bad memories."

"Bad memories? What could possibly make you afraid of water?" I asked her.

"My parents." she said quietly.

"Your parents?"

"They drowned." she said looking down.

"They…they drowned? What? How?" I asked her quietly. I was really confused, but before she could answer we heard a loud thump.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

Then we heard the noise again.

"I don't know, but is doesn't sound good." I told her.

We heard the thumps getting closer and closer. Then a huge t_**yrannosaurus emerged from the trees. **_

_** "Amy, don't move." I whispered. **_

_** The dinosaur looked at her curiously. Amy didn't move. Her eyes were shut tight. Then the dinosaur leaned down and nudged her with its nose which caused her to stumble. It hissed and opened its mouth to grab her. I had to think fast.**_

_** "Amy, do you trust me?" I asked her in a whisper.**_

_** "Yes." she whispered back.**_

_** "Good. Hold your breath." I told her and I ran up to her. I grabbed onto her waist and jumped into the water before the dinosaur could grab us. **_

We swam behind some rocks that were sticking out from the river. When we emerged from the water I looked back at the dinosaur. It was thrashing around in the water where we had jumped in. Finally it gave up and walked away. I looked back at Amy who was clinging onto me like a tick. Her eyes were shut tight.

"Amy?"

She did not reply.

"Amy, are you okay?"

Still no answer. She just clung on to me.

I swam over to the opposite side we came from and pulled Amy out of the water.

"Amy, open your eyes. We're okay now." I told her.

She hesitated for a second but then slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and then looked back at me.

I smiled at her and wiped the hair from her face and she smiled back. "Thanks." she whispered.

Then I stood up and helped her to her feet.

"Come on, let's start walking again." I told her and we began walking more. A few minutes later we reached an abandon building.

"Do you think this is the lab?" Amy asked me.

"I think so." I smiled. "Come on."

We walked up to the building. It looked like it had been abandon for years. We walked inside and saw what appeared to be the front desk. It just had a phone and a few papers on it with a rolling chair behind it. I walked up the phone and picked up to see if it was working.

"Forget it." Amy told me. "It won't work anymore."

I put the phone back on the desk and we began walking around. There was a lot of scientific-looking stuff. We found broken egg shells scattered all over the floor.

"This must have been where they created dinosaurs." I said.

"Yeah." Amy replied. Then suddenly she gasped.

"What?" I asked her.

"Food!" she pointed to a snack machine.

She picked up a dinosaur bone that was lying on the floor and walked up to the machine. She hit window and glass shattered across the ground. She grabbed two bags of chips and tossed one to me. Then she walked behind the front deck and sat on the rolling chair and began eating her chips.

"Amy…how did you parents die?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"They drowned." Amy said.

"I know, I mean how did they…drown?"

"They were flying back to America after a business trip in the U.K. While they were flying over the ocean they got hit by a storm which took the plane down…They weren't able to get everybody out."

"I'm…so sorry." I said.

"It's fine." she said looking down. I could see a small tear fall down her cheek. "I'm over it." I knew she was lying again, but again I just dropped it.

"Why aren't you afraid of flying then? I mean… they're death was also caused by the plane."

"I am afraid of flying."

"You…are? Then why did come with me?"

"I wanted to be with you."Amy said blushing.

"…Really…."

"Yeah, I know. It sounds pretty stupid."

"No." I said smiling and then our eyes locked. We stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, but then a loud screeching noise caused us to jump. Then we saw a rather large shadow scurry past us.

"Eric…"

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Again, I am really sorry to keep you waiting for so long. I'm going to really try to update more. **


	4. Chapter 4: Injured

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park.

**Chapter Four: Injured**

"Eric?" Amy whispered my name again.

Another shadow scurries past us.

"Eric!"

"Yeah." I finally answer, seeing another shadow scurry past.

"I don't really want to find out what those shadows belong to." Amy told me.

"I don't either let's get out of here." I tell her, but it's too late. Three raptors jump out from around the corner and hiss at us.

I look at Amy who looks more annoyed then scared. I will never be able to understand that girl, and what's going on in her mind. I just grab her arm and begin running. The raptors begin to chase us and they are way faster than we are.

"We need to split up. We'll have a better chance." I tell Amy.

"Okay." Amy runs to the left and I run to the right.

I look behind me and see one of the raptors chasing me. The other two must be chasing Amy. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea splitting up. I enter a room filled with big cages. I run into one of the cages and lock the cage door. The raptor hisses and tries to pry open the door with no success.

Then I hear Amy scream. She sounds like she's in pain. I have to get to her. I have to help her, but the raptor's blocking my path. Then I hear something that sounds like gun shots going off, and then silence. The raptor stops trying to pry the door open and makes a weird screeching noise. It might be trying to call the other raptors that were chasing Amy, but there is no reply. Is Amy dead?

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I can't lose my best friend. I have to find her. The raptor was still trying to call to the others. Maybe I could sneak by it unnoticed. I began to lift the latch on the door, but as soon as I get it unlocked the raptor turns around slams against the door causing it to fly open. Now I'm doomed. The raptor walked up to me. I felt another tear slide down. I couldn't save her and now we were both dead. I didn't want to watch so I closed my eyes, but instead of feeling pain I hear more gunshots…

_BANG…BANG…BANG…_

I open my eyes to find the raptor lying dead with three bullet shots in its head. I see Amy standing behind it holding a gun. She was alive! I run up to her and threw my arms around her. Then I really began to cry.

"I heard screaming…and then gunshots… and then silence…I thought you were dead." I told her.

"I'm alright." She replied wincing in pain.

Then I realize that I felt something warm and sticky. I stopped holding Amy and looked at my hands. It was blood. Her blood.

I took a step back and realized she had three big gashes on her side. No wonder she was screaming.

"Amy, you're hurt."

"One of the raptors got me before I shot them." she replied.

"We need to find some antibiotics before it gets infected." I then took off my jacket and wrapped it around the gashes to stop the bleeding. "Where did you find the gun?"

"In a supply closet or maybe it was some shelter. I'm not sure." she replied. "It must have been there in case of emergencies. There is also other stuff in there that I think we can use."

"Lead the way." I told her.

She led me to the small room the gun was. The door was partly torn off. Inside there was canned food, first-aid kits along with antibiotics, water bottles, backpacks, blankets, rope, matches, weapons, and jackets.

"Grab a back pack and put everything you can fit into it." I told her. "We won't be safe here."

She picked up one of the backpacks and began loading it with supplies.

"Where are we going to go now?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know we are not safe here. More raptors might come or worse." I grabbed another backpack and also began putting supplies in it. I put everything I could get into the bag until I couldn't fit anything else. Amy did the same. She would wince in pain ever time she moved her side or bent down to pick something up. She began to look dizzy.

"Amy, are you alright." I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to take a break." she said sitting on the ground. She looked as if she would black out at any minute.

I knelt down beside her and grabbed her hand. "Stay with me, Amy."

"I'll try." she told me, but then she passed out. I needed to tend to her wounds before she bleeds to death or gets a really bad infection. I'm no doctor though. I'll just have to stick with what I know. I picked Amy up and brought her to a big room next to the closet and set her on a table. This must have been a cafeteria.

I unwrapped my jacket from around her stomach which was now covered with dry blood. Her shirt was stuck to her skin from the dry blood. I carefully began lifting up her shirt to get a good look at the gashes. They each looked to be about a centimeter deep. When we get back… if we ever get back, she will most likely have to get stitches. At least they weren't bleeding too much anymore.

I grabbed some of the water bottles from the closet along with a small towel so I could clean out her cuts. For the first time I was really able to feel her ribs. She was so thin, it was almost sickening. The orphanage must not take care of her very well.

After I finished cleaning out the cuts I began to dab cleaning stuff on to her cuts to kill any bacteria. After that I grabbed some bandages and began wrapping them around her stomach.

After I was done I just stared at her sleeping peacefully and soon enough I was sleeping too.

**A/N: I am so sorry I keep taking so long to update. I have been very busy, but I'm going to try my very best to update more often. **


	5. Chapter 5: Fugitives

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park.

**Chapter Five: Fugitives**

I woke to the sound of thunder and I realized it was raining pretty hard. I looked up and saw that Amy wasn't lying on the table anymore.

"Amy? Where are you?"

I looked around the room. There was no sign of her. Where could she have gone?

"Amy!" I shouted again.

"I'm in here!" I hear her shout over the rain and thunder. I followed the sound of her voice into a large room with a glass roof. I saw Amy lying on the floor under it, watching the rain hit the glass and role off.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"What does it look like I'm doing; I'm watching the storm." she laughed.

I laughed with her. "You know, people say that no one should be by glass during a storm."

"Don't worry, it's bullet proof glass." she told me.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Okay, then." I then lied down beside her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. I'm just very sore." she told me. "Not so bad of a doctor, are you?"

"Are you kidding me, I didn't even know what I was doing." I laughed. She laughed too. Then we laid there in silence for awhile

"So how did you learn?" I asked all of a sudden.

"What?"

"How did you learn how to shoot a gun like that?" I asked.

"Oh…my parents taught me." she replied.

"But aren't you a little young to know how to use one? I thought there was like some rule where you have to be a certain age before you use one."

"I don't know, but I've known how to since I was six."

"Why did your parents teach you how to use a gun, hunting?"

"No, my dad taught me how to use one because there have been….some people….after my family, so my dad thought it'd be a good idea."

"Who was after your family?" I asked sitting up quickly.

"Well…the police…and some foreign officers."

"Why were they after your family? What did they do?"

"Long story." she replied.

"I think I have the time." I told her.

"Well it all started a long time ago. My dad was a cop and my mother was a wanted fugitive because he had been involved with some very dangerous people. She wanted to change her ways of living. She didn't want to live like she was then. She wanted to have a family one day, so she turned herself in. My dad talked to her a lot before she was to go to trial. He began to believe that she had really changed. He ended up falling in love with her and she ended up falling in love with him. During the trial he pleaded on her case and begged that she will be let free, but she was sentenced life in prison. My dad then decided that he was going to break her out of prison. He came up with a brilliant plan to get them both out. After he managed to get them out he asked her to marry him. She said yes and they got married in a private church. The police were still searching for them so they had to leave that state, so they did. They had to travel from place to place and they had to change their names a lot. Soon I came along. Now they had to try to hide three people. It was hard for them and they had many close calls of us being found. When I turned three my dad started training me in martial arts so I could defend myself if needed. By age six I was a black belt and my dad also thought it was time to teach me how to use guns as well. I learned the names of many kinds of guns and also learned how to use all of them. Then they decided that it was safe enough to put me in a school. That's where I met you and we became friends. I got to be a normal girl for a while, but then they found out that we were living around there and they started searching there. At age nine my parents thought that we should go to the U.K. because they thought it would be safer. My parents told me it was only until the police stop searching there. So we got on a plane to England, but when we got there the police were there waiting for us. We never found out how they knew we were going there but they did, and they took us all in captivity. We were then put on the plane that killed my parents…."

"You were on that plane too?" I asked her shocked.

"Yeah…..I remember the storm came and lightning struck one of the plane's engines which caused the plane to go out of control and crash into the ocean. I was able to get out, but my parents weren't so lucky….I saw them drowned." Amy said sadly.

I saw her start to cry, so I did what I thought any friend would do. I scooted next to her and took her hand. She then leaned her head on my shoulder. Then she continued.

"The people that rescued me and the other survivors took us back to the U.S. First some people interviewed me. They asked me several questions about my parents and I refused to answer any of them. They told me they were bad, dangerous people. They told me that they both would have been in prison for the rest of their lives. Then they had to decide what to do with me. They finally decided to put me in an orphanage because they thought I was harmless enough. For awhile I would barely eat any food and I wouldn't talk to anyone, but the orphanage people were kind and patient with me. They decided to send me to the school you were going to so I would be around people I'm used to. Soon I began to eat and talk again and you became the closest friend to me that I've ever had." she told me.

She gave my hand a small squeeze and then began to drift back to sleep, her hand in my hand and her head on my shoulder. I look over at her. She looked really peaceful when she slept. I was happy that she was sleeping right next to me. I could feel the warmth of her body touching mine. I then start to realize how much she means to me. I care about her more than I care about any other person. I also realize that I like her more than a friend.

Soon I found myself drifting off to sleep as well and it wasn't long before I was in a deep sleep.

A few hours later I woke up. It had stopped raining and the sun was shining through the glass. Amy was still peacefully asleep on my shoulder. I hated that I had to wake her up. I liked her sleeping on my shoulder, but we had to move before more raptors come.

"Amy?" I softly shook her and her eyes slowly opened.

"Hey, Eric." she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I still feel sore, but I will be fine."

"I think I have some pain medicine that should help with that." I reached in my bag and pulled out some kind of liquid pain medicine. I poured some in a small cup and gave it to Amy. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She drank it and set the cup on the ground.

"No problem. It should take effect in a half hour."

"Cool."

"Let's leave now so we can find a safe place to stay before it gets dark." I told her.

"Yeah." she stood up and reached out her hand to help me up. I accepted it and we headed on our way.

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I took so long to update, but I'm out of school now so hopefully I will be able to update much more often. This chapter isn't really an action packed one. I decided to make this chapter a little more dramatic, so I could reveal some of Amy's past to you. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Oh, and thank you so much for all your reviews, they mean a lot. **


	6. Chapter 6: Shelter

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park.

**Chapter Six: Shelter**

We were walking for about fifteen minutes when it began to pour again making it really muddy and slippery.

"Erik!" Amy called to me over the sound of the pouring rain.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Come look at this."

I walked over to her to see what she was talking about and saw that there were footprints embedded into the ground that looked to be about the same size at my foot

"You know what this is? These are human foot prints! Someone was here only a few hours ago!" She said smiling.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"Because if they were here before last night's rain fall the foot prints would've been washed away. There is someone else on this island that can help us. They probably have a radio or satellite phone that we can use to contact your parents so we can get off this bloody island!"

"That's the best news I've hear all week!" I told her.

"I know, but we need to hurry and follow these footprints before they get washed away!"

We began to run following the foot prints as we went, but then all of a sudden the footprints ended on the top of a steep hill.

"What this can't be." Amy said looking around frantically for more footprints. "These can't end here."

"Where do you think the person went?" I asked Amy.

"I don't know. The footprints end here. It's like the guy just disappeared of flew away, which is impossible." Amy told me.

"Do you think he could have back tracked his steps?"

"It's possible, but why would he do that? Who does he expect to follow him?"

"Do you think he knows we're here?"

"I don't know, but whoever it was they don't want to be followed."Amy told me.

"Alright, let's go back." I told her and I turned and started heading back down the hill. Then I heard Amy scream. I turned around to see that she was gone. I looked down the hill and saw that she had slipped and she was now sliding down the steep hill.

"Amy!" I yelled jumping down the steep hill after her. It was like a dangerous waterslide going straight down. At the end there was a muddy pond which I splashed into. When I emerged from the water Amy was nowhere to be seen.

"Amy!" I shouted for her, but there was no reply. I dove back into the water and began to feel around for Amy. Soon I was able to find her and I pulled her to the surface. She coughed several times letting the water escape her lungs. I was glad to find out that she had not passed out from the lack of breath. I pulled her over to the side of the pond and pulled her out.

Amy actually looked surprisingly calm for what just happened. Then I looked into her eyes and saw that she looked kind of out of it. Her head began swaying back and forth.

"Erik, what was in that pain medication?" she asked me slowly.

"I'm not sure. Why?" I asked her.

"Because….I feel….really weird." Amy said smiling awkwardly. Her whole body was swaying now.

"You alright there, Amy?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about? I feel great!" she said tumbling backwards into the mud. "Make snow angels with me, Erik." She said having a far off look in her eyes. She began moving her arms and legs in the mud the way you would make snow angels.

"I rather not." I told her laughing a little. I tried to pull her up but she kept resisting.

"Please, Erik. It will be fun!" she pleaded looking up at me with an innocent look in her eyes.

"We have to go find shelter, remember?" I asked her. "We don't want to get eaten."

"Eaten by what?" she asked me.

"Uh, dinosaurs…" I told her.

"There's no such thing, silly?" Amy told me laughing. Then she gave a hard pull on my hand causing me to fall over on top of her causing us to sink a little bit more into the mud. We were both a little stunned by what happened, but I recover quickly and tried to pull myself off of Amy.

"Wait!" She said pulling me back onto her. I looked down at her as she stared up at me. "Did you know that you have really pretty eyes?" she told me with the same innocent look in her eyes.

I stared at her for what seemed like several minutes. She looked at me with those big blue eyes and began touching my face with her small hands. Then before I knew what I was doing I began to lean in to kiss her. I could feel her breath on my lips as I got only centimeters away from her lips, but right before I was able to capture her lips with mine I heard a loud, blood-chilling roar. I froze for a few split seconds before staring up into the face of a huge spinosaurus.

"Ohhhhhh…..You were right Erik! Dinosaurs do exist!" Amy said smiling excitedly.

"Amy, now is a good time to be quiet." I told her in a whisper.

The dinosaur stared at us, eyeing us both suspiciously before roaring again. I pulled Amy to her feet and began running with her in the opposite direction of the dinosaur.

"Where are we going, Erik?" Amy asked me sounding a little aggravated.

"Someplace safe; away from that thing!" I told her as I continued to pull her through the pouring rain. I had lost sight of the dinosaur, but I could hear it following us.

I kept running for about a mile before seeing a part of what looked like a water truck. I quickly climbed to the top of it and began trying to open the hatch. Luckily I was able to open it. I pushed Amy inside of it, following closely behind her. I quickly closed the hatch and locked it making it completely dark inside.

I could hear the dinosaur getting closer and soon I heard it come up right beside the water truck. I held my breath for what seemed like forever, praying that the dinosaur would leave and sure enough it did. I let go of the breath I was holding in and began to relax a little.

After I was for sure the dinosaur was gone I opened the hatch letting light in and looked around inside the water truck. I was surprised to see supplies everywhere. There were cans of foods, water bottles, candy bars, chips, medical supplies, and plenty of other stuff. I looked over to where Amy was to see that she had fallen to sleep on a small mattress. It looked as if someone used to stay there, but hadn't been around for a long time. I thought that this would make a good shelter for and Amy and I while we're here.

It had finally stopped raining and it was starting to get dark outside. I looked around the water truck to see if I could find a light or something and sure enough I was able to find a lantern. I grabbed one of the matches we were able to get from the lab and lit the lantern. I found a hook that I was able to hang the lantern up with and then I closed the hatch. I grabbed some blankets out of our back packs and put one over Amy. I found a spot on the floor next to the mattress where I could lay down too and placed the other blanket over me.

I began to wonder what was in the medication that I had given Amy that made her act so crazy. I also thought about when I almost kissed her. What had gotten into me? Would she remember everything tomorrow? I felt kind of stupid. If she remembers I could have possibly just ruined our friendship, but what if she wanted me to kiss her? She didn't stop me, but she wasn't exactly sane at the moment either. Maybe…just maybe she feels the same way as I do, but then again maybe not.

Before I knew it I was consumed by sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Mutual Attraction

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park.

**Chapter Seven: Mutual Attraction**

"Erik….Erik…?" I woke up to Amy nudging me. I looked up to see that she was leaning over me. I realized she was covered in dry mud from yesterday remembering we didn't really get a good chance to clean off. The dry mud plastered her whole body. Even her hair looked like it was brown instead of blonde.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Okay, but a little confused…" she told me. "Where are we?"

"We….are in a water truck." I told her.

"When did we get here?" she asked me.

"We ran and hid in here from the spinosaurus, remember." I told her.

"….Erik what happened yesterday?" Amy asked me looking confused.

"You mean….you don't remember any of it…?" I asked her.

"I don't think so." She told me.

"Not even when we were laying in the mud?" I asked her remembering I almost kissed her.

"We were lying in the mud?" She asked me eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yeah, we were both lying in the mud. You were asking me to make snow angels or something, I think the medicine had some strange side effects on you." I said laughing a little.

"Really? Snow angels, huh?" she said before cracking up herself.

"So, what else happened in the mud?" she asked still laughing.

"….well…" I started to say, but then stopped.

"Well what?" she asked still giggling.

"I almost…." I said before stopping again.

"You almost what?" Amy asked getting serious.

"I almost kissed you." I mumbled.

"What?" Amy asked me.

"I almost kissed you!" I told her a little louder than needed.

Amy sat there a few seconds in silence. I realized I was blushing madly and tried to avoid eye contact with Amy.

"Really?" she asked me looking at me.

I nodded still blushing like crazy. I couldn't find myself to even look at her at the moment.

"…..Why didn't you?" she asked me sounding kind of down. Wait…did she want me to kiss her?

"The dinosaur came and I didn't get the chance to." I told her.

Amy sat there a few more seconds without saying anything before asking, "Did you want to kiss me?"

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Yes, of course I wanted to kiss you!" I told her.

I glanced up at Amy to see that she was smiling a really big smile.

"What?" I asked her looking away again.

"Erik, do you like me…more than a friend?" Amy asked me.

I didn't answer her at first. I just looked at her. I looked in her eyes and told her.

"Yes." I answered.

She smiled even more then and through her arms around my neck, hugging me.

"I like you too, Eric." She whispered in my ear.

"Really?" I asked getting excited.

She stopped hugging me and nodded smiling.

"This is great! I never thought that you like me in the way I liked you." I told her.

"Me either." She replied.

Our faces were inches apart from each other. Just as I was about to kiss her for the second time, a loud clap of thunder crashed, startling both of us causing us both to jump away.

"Dang it." I muttered under my breath. Now it was too awkward to try it again.

Amy just laughed at the expression on my face. Soon I was laughing too.

"Maybe we should get ourselves cleaned up now." I told her after we finished laughing

"You heard the thunder. I don't think it's safe to go out quite yet."

"I think the storm has actually gone past us now. The thunder came from several miles away." I replied

"Oh, alright. Let's go then." She told me climbing out of the water truck with me following behind her.

I was right. The storm had past and now the sun was peaking through the trees.

"Oh I remember that I packed shampoo and conditioner in my bag, because I knew we would eventually have to bathe." Amy said running back into the water truck. Soon she came back with the two bottles and walked a few feet to a nearby stream.

"Okay. I will let u bathe first and I will keep my back turned and keep watch from this side. Yell if you see anything."

"No, you can go first. I am kind of cold so I will just sit in the sun with my back to you first and try to warm up, before I step into cold water. I will keep watch too." She told me.

"Alright."

"Here take this." She handed me the shampoo and conditioner.

"Thanks." I replied as I headed towards the stream. I took my clothes off and first began washing the mud out of them. After I got all the mud out I hung them on a branch.

Then I started washing myself. I wetted my hair and scrubbed it with shampoo and conditioner. After that I climbed out and put my damp clothes back on.

"Okay you turn." I told Amy as I handed her the shampoo and conditioner.

"Thanks." She said heading toward the stream.

I turned my back and sat down on the ground as I waited for Amy to finish.

After a few minutes, Amy screamed. I turned to see three raptors running towards her. She began running towards me. I then grabbed her hand and we ran for the water truck and quickly climed inside, closing the hatch.

"Dang, that was too close." I said.

Amy didn't reply. I turned around to see her sitting on her bed with her knees too her chest covering herself.

"Oh." I said blushing turning around. I then grabbed a blanket and placed it around her shoulders. I didn't even realize she was naked when the raptors came close to catching us. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Thanks." She said wrapping herself in the blanket. "I didn't have time to grab my clothes when I saw them."

"Here you can take my shirt." I said taking off my shirt and handing it to her.

"Thanks." She said. I turned around and he put the shirt on. Obviously it was too big for her, but luckily it covered everything.

We could hear the raptors scratching the truck from the outside. Good thing the truck's walls were strong enough to keep the beasts outside.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Yeah, let's eat." She replied.

"What would it be today, miss." I said jokingly in the best foreign accent I could pull off.

Amy giggled. "Hmmm, what is the special for today, kind sir?" She asked me mocking my accent.

"Let's see. We have canned soup, canned beans, canned vegetables and fruit, and oh look, more canned soup." I said continuing the accent.

"I will take the canned soup." She replied laughing

"Alright canned soup it is. Hope you don't mind it being cold."


	8. Chapter 8: The Coldness Comes

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park.

**Chapter Eight: The Coldness Comes**

I got two cans of tomato soup and used a pocket knife to open them. I handed one over to Amy and we slurped at it happily. We didn't care that it was cold. We were both just really hungry.

"Hey, what time do you think it is?" Amy asked suddenly.

"I have no idea." I replied after realizing that I really didn't know.

"How long have we been stuck here…on this island?" Amy asked almost in a whisper.

I thought about this for a moment. We had for sure been here for several days, but the days blurred together.

"I think we have been here for at least a week." I replied honestly.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Amy said. "Wouldn't people have come by now? Wouldn't they know we are missing?"

"Well my parents probably still think we are still with Uncle Ben, so they are probably not worried yet, but when they do find out that we are gone, I'm sure they will come looking for us."

Amy sat in silence for several seconds before blurting out questions. "What if they don't find us? What if we are stuck here forever? How will we manage to survive? I don't want to live with the fear of being eaten alive by some over grown reptile!"

"I'm sure they will find us." I told her. "I don't think we will be stuck here forever."

"How can you be sure?" Amy asked with tears beginning to stream down her face. "We have already been down here for a week and so far, pretty much every day we have had near death situations! One of the times we may not make it out alright!"

"We've made it this far and we found a safe spot that we can probably live at until they find us. We will be alright." I told her sitting beside her on the bed. I took her hand in my own and pulled her close to me.

"Erik, I'm scared." Amy whispered to me leaning her head against my chest.

"I am too." I admitted. "But remember I made you a promise. I promised that I wouldn't let anything hurt you, Amy, and I got to admit I did a lousy job at keeping that promise before, and I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You did your best, and because of that we are both still alive." Amy told me quietly.

"But from now on, I promise you, that as long as I am alive, I will protect you the best I can. I will do my best to keep you safe. Even when we get off this island I will always protect you." I told her.

She looked up at me and stared at me with those deep blue eyes for what seemed like a long time. Then she leaned upward and kissed me on the cheek, making me feel butterflies in my stomach. Then she put her arms around my neck and hugged me. I put my arms around her back and held her to me.

"You've already been doing that." She whispered in my ear. "I've always felt safe around you."

We held each other for a long time and just sat like that for hours in silence.

"We should probably see if I can get my clothes back. That way you can have your shirt back." Amy said, after awhile, giggling a little. "Besides, it is very cold and you're probably freezing to death."

"Actually you kept me pretty warm." I told her laughing. "But yeah, we should probably get your clothes back now."

Amy laughed at my comment and then moved towards the hatch door. She quietly opened it and peered outside, looking to see if there were any signs of danger nearby. When she saw that there was none she climbed out. I followed close behind her. I realized that it had gotten a lot cooler from the last time we were outside.

We walked over to where the stream was and where her clothes were hanging on the branches. Amy grabbed her clothes and went behind a bush to change back into them. She came a few minutes later and handed me back my shirt. I slipped it over my head and we began walking back to the water truck.

"Wow, it's like a cold front came in." Amy said shivering.

"Yeah, I know. It's freezing." I replied.

"It's weird how the weather changed so dramatically all of a sudden." Amy said.

"Yeah." I agreed. We got back to the water truck and climbed inside, leaving the hatch door open. "It is getting dark already."

"Yeah." Amy said looking in the sky. "You know, despite this being a dinosaur infested place, it's actually quite beautiful."

I looked into the sky along with her and we watched the sun go down. Soon stars began to show.

"Wow I've never seen stars so bright before." I said admiring the bright, shining lights in the sky.

"I know. It's beautiful. It's too bad we can't ever see them like this in the city." Amy said lying down on the bed as she continued to stare into the sky. I copied her actions and lay down beside her.

After a while Amy spoke. "We should probably close the door now. It's getting really cold in here." She said shivering. I nodded in agreement and stood up and closed the hatch door. Then I began to arrange my blankets on the floor for me to sleep on.

"Erick, I know this may sound kind of awkward, but it's really cold. Do you think you will be okay with sharing the bed? That way we can keep each other warm." Amy asked.

"Yeah, sure." I replied as casually as I could. I grabbed the blankets from the floor and put them over Amy as I crawled in beside her.

"I know you wouldn't, but if you try anything, I will hurt you." Amy said with a threatening look in her eyes.

"Of course. I would never do something like that." I told her.

"Good." she said as she turned her back to me. I did the same and pressed my back against hers so that we could be warm. It felt good to be against something warm because the air around us was very cold. Under the covers felt warm and comfortable. It didn't take long before both of us fell asleep.


End file.
